A new begining
by mrs.black-cullen09
Summary: After living a lie her whole life, Bella decides its time for a change
1. Chapter 1

"Mary Allison Brandon get your ass down here or I am going to leave you here!" I shouted

I looked at my watch. with the way alice was moving we were going to be late. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and myself were going out to celebrate my upcoming divorce.

* flashback*

I walked into the house after a long day at work

"James honey I'm home"

when he didn't answer I walked toward our bedroom. when I got to the door coukd hear romantic music coming from the other side. smiling to myself I opened the door to see james on the bed with some red head women. I laughed to myself. only james would be dum enough to have an afdair in my bed around the time I'm suppose to come home. laughing to myself I walked over to the stereo and shut it off. they both looked over at me and I just waved at the couple. while I was walking over to the bed I took off my wedding ban and threw it at james.

"I want a divorce"

with those words I walked out my unhappy life.y

* end of flashback*

After what felt like eternity Alice finally walked down the stairs.

" OK i,'m ready and I'm loving this outfit missy"

I looked down and smiled . I was wearing dark wash jean skinnes with black knee length boots and a bullet for my valentine t-shirt.

thanks your not looking to bad yourself."

we walked out to the garage where our babies were.A 2012 Mercedes- Benz CLS63 AMG, 2013 Ford Mustang Gt3 and Alice's 2012 Ford escape and her Porsche Panamera. After winning rock, paper, scissorss I ran over to my mustang and hopped in. when we got to club destiny we saw rose and em standing outside waiting for us. after all the pleasentries wee alk went inside. as usual Destiny was packed. While grabbing a table em started making conversation.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited some friends."

we all gave ourmumurs of approval.

" Em would you handle my divorce for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way"

we all looked up at the stage when we heard screeching.

" we need to go up there and show them how its really done." Em shouted as we heard someone else scream into the mic

" I think we're going to need alchol to survive this disaster." Rose said

while em went to sign us all up for kareoke rose and myself went went to get everyone some drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lack of update. Things were hectic these past few weeks.**

"ok so we have a screw me sideways for Bella, a fuck me backwards for Alice, and a heinikan for Emmett."

Rose sat down after handing out our drinks.

"Oh hey, there are the guys I was talking about, the ones I invited." Emmett shouted

I looked up as two guys walked over to our booth.

"Hey man glad you could make it." Em said "Guys this is Edward and Jasper. Dudes this is Bella, Alice and you already know Rose."

After all the introductions were made Rose and Em went to dance.

"Hey Bella come dance with me. You know I love this song."

Before I could even answer Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. While we were dancing I felt someones hands on my hips. Turning around I saw it was one of Emmett's friends. I think he said his name was him a smirk and a wink I continued to bump and grind with him.

"Bella! Bella! look at the stage!"

Turning towards the stage we all saw Emmett getting ready to make a fool of himself

"What song song is he doing?" I asked

"Bella this is for you."

'Bye Bye Bye

I'm doing this tonight

Your probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on

I loved you endlessly

when you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take no more

ain't no lie

I want to see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye

I know that I can't take no more

it ain't no lie

I want to see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye

Bye Bye Don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

you may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye

I don't want to make it tough for you

I just want to tell you that I've had enough

it might Sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye

You just hit mee with the truth

now girl you're more than welcome to

so give me one good reason

Baby come on

I've lived for you and me

And now I really come to see

That life would be much better once your gone

I know that I can't take no more

ain't no lie

I want to see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye

I'm giving up for sure

don't want to be the reason for your love no more

Bye Bye

I'm checking out, I'm signing off

don't want to be the loser and I've had enough

don't want to be your fool in this game for two

so I'm leaving you behind

Bye bye bye

I don't want to make it tough

(make it tough)

but I've had enough

( bye bye)

and it ain't no lie

to say I was shocked was an understatement. Besides the fact that Emmett could hold a note, he summed up my feelings of my divorce perfectly. when he got off stage I jumped on him

"You are the best cousin ever thank you so much."

"No problem Bells you know I got your back no matter what."

"You know I'm feeling a little kareoke myself"

After telling the guy what I was singing I went on stage

"Whose feeling a little country tonight"

Hearing the encourgement from the audience ave me more confidence to make it sound semi normal

'Right now he's probably slow dancing

with a bleach blond tramp

and she probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

her some fruity little drink

cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

and he don't know

I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive

carved my name into his leather seats

I took a louisville slugger to both headlights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up there singing some

White trash version of Shania karoke

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

And he's a- thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably

Dabbing on three dollars

Worth of that bathroom polo

Oh, and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped- up- four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a louisville slugger to both headlights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh'

Getting off the stage I went to the bar and got another drink.

"Bells that was great"

"Well thank you kind sir but if you will excuse me I'm going to go enjoy myself"

with that in mind I did exactly that. Drinking and dancing until I couldn't anymore.


End file.
